disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Brenda Bradford
Dr. Brenda Bradford is a brilliant scientist in Cyborg technology. With this knowledge, she created Inspector Gadget as the first Cyborg Police Inspector for the Riverton Police Department. She serves as the deuteragonist of the film Inspector Gadget along with Penny. ''Inspector Gadget Brenda Bradford's role in the film starts off when she is in the lab of her program (The gadget program) doing a test with her father, Doctor Artemus Bradford. The test they were working on was a cybernetic foot, they discovered that it is only animated by will, not by thought, much to their happiness. After the test, she had a talk with the security guard, John Brown, outside, about how he always dreamed of saving people on in the future. But after their talk there was a break-in in the lab, Brenda came in and she found her father killed, she was very heartbroken. John came into the lab and saw what happened and decided to bring justice to the murder, so a car chase begun out in the city. John was able to catch the bad guys after a billboard fell on their car, but the Bellet Sanford Scolex, use that Dynamite to try to destroy him but he was only badly injured so Brenda decided to rebuild John as the very first cyborg police officer now named Inspector Gadget. When John finally woke up from his sleep he discovered himself with so many robotic gadgets inside of him he shows up to Brenda and she explains to him that this is his chance to help people. She then has been teaching him how to control his gadgets, then she build him a talking crime-fighting car at name to A.M. Gadget Mobile. Brenda and John attended a party in honor for his heroic actions, and they danced together. But while they were dancing, Scolex, came to interrupt, and Brenda was given the chance if she would like to work for his business and she agrees but while they were talking, John was listening. Brenda watch the news where a robotic version of Gadget was creating havoc in the city, but then the real inspector came to warn her that Scolex is a liar and he's the one who killed her father, begging her to go home and stay alive. Brenda soon met Robo Brenda, a robot who was created by Claw, and realized she was copied by the foot and also realized Claw killed her father, so she went out to go find John. Brenda found inspector at a dump, with Penny and Gadget Mobile, were sad because the chip was gone forever. But Brenda kisses John and he was brought back to life proving he didn't need the chip all he needs is the heart. So our heroes took off, to go fight Claw. Once and for all, Brenda was so angry. Furious about Claw, killing her father, she hit him really hard and she was being taken hostage. Brenda yells at Claw just until Inspector Gadget showed up in time to stop him. Brenda helped him up and they fell off but were safe and they finally kissed. For unknown circumstances, Gadget for some reason ended his relationship with Brenda some point before ''Inspector Gadget 2. Category:Inspector Gadget characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Heroines Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Females Category:Articles needing improvement Category:Lovers Category:Scientists Category:Orphans Category:Tritagonists Category:Deuteragonists